sistersgrimmfandomcom-20200213-history
Sisters Grimm Wiki
Welcome to The Sisters Grimm ''' '''Wiki! Welcome to The Sisters Grimm Wiki that anyone can edit! and counting since October 2009! And what's more, it's in the midst of a revamp, so feel free to contribute to make The Sisters Grimm wiki simply Pucktastic! Whether you want to edit any pages, browse the many categories, read up on the books, or find out about your favourite characters, The Sisters Grimm Wiki has it all. Add and edit pages, discuss anything and everything on the forums, comment on blogs and profiles, write your own blogs, expand stubs and promote this Wiki! We're always looking for contributors and editors, so if you have some information that's missing from this site, get started, get editing, and mostly... Get Grimm! Scroll down to vote in our poll and watch the updated book trailer for the series. OR Click on any of the pictures below to get started, or use the navigation toolbar at the top to find your way around the site. *All rights belong to Michael Buckley, as do any excerpts quoted from the books.* Need help? Leave a message with the site's administrator or active editor. 'Quick Flick Contents:' General Over-view : | I The Sisters Grimm Series I Wiki Users: Recent Blog Posts | | Sabrina.jpg|'Sabrina Grimm -' how well do you know the eldest sister?|link=Sabrina Grimm Daphne.png|'Daphne Grimm' - the second half of the Sisters Grimm.|link=Daphne Grimm Puck Eats The Apple.jpg|How much do you know about The Trickster King?|link=Puck Basil Grimm II.png|'Basil Grimm Jr.' - what do you know about the youngest Grimm?|link=Basil Grimm Jr. Relda Grimm.png|Granny Relda - the oldest Grimm alive.|link=Relda Grimm Jake profile.png|What can you remember about the elusive Uncle Jake?|link=Jacob Grimm II Mirror mugshot.png|How well do you know the many faces of''' Mirror'?|link=Mirror Mr. Canis.png|Who's afraid of '''The Big Bad Wolf'?|link=Mr. Canis Red.png|Find out more about the girl behind the crazy red hood.|link=Red Riding Hood Puckabrina Kiss.jpg|The story behind the everyone's favourite fairy-tale couple.|link=Puck-Sabrina Relationship Toy shop.jpg|'Elvis' is a man's best friend.... and also the Grimm's too!|link=Elvis Everafter 2.png|What will you discover about your favourite fairytale....|link=Everafters The Grimm Family.png|Who's who in the''' Grimm Family''' Tree.....|link=The Grimms Alison Grimm.png|The next generation of the Sisters Grimm|link=Alison Grimm Emma Grimm.png|The next generation of the Sisters Grimm|link=Emma Grimm Charming.png|How charming is Prince Charming?|link=William Charming Snow White profile.png|The fairest of them all - what's the real story behind Snow White?|link=Snow White Sisters grimm sabrina momma gingerbread.jpg|The Royal Kingdom '''of Faerie''' and you'll find it in New York.|link=Faerie The Fairy Tale Detectives.jpg|'The Fairy Tale Detectives' - fairytales are just the beginning....|link=The Fairy Tale Detectives The Unusual Suspects.jpg|'The Unusual Suspects' - who are the Scarlet Hand?|link=The Unusual Suspects The Problem Child.jpg|'The Problem Child' - find out more about the Grimm the town forgot.|link=The Problem Child Once upon a crime.jpg|'Once Upon a Crime' - welcome to the Kingdom of Faerie...|link=Once Upon a Crime Magic and Other Misdemeanors.jpg|'Magic and Other Misdemeanors' - follow Sabrina and Daphne into the future...|link=Magic and Other Misdemeanors Tales From The hood.jpg|'Tales from the Hood' - what's the real story behind the Big Bad Wolf?|link=Tales from the Hood The Everafter War.jpg|'The Everafter War' - just who is the Master?|link=The Everafter War The Inside Story.jpg|'The Inside Story' - get lost in a good book!|link=The Inside Story 9781419701863.jpg|'The Council of Mirrors' - The epic finale is here!|link=The Council of Mirrors The Ultimate Guide.jpg|The Ultimate Guide to The Sisters Grimm Can't find what you're looking for? Type any keywords or phrases you have in mind into the box below, and let it do it's magic as the entire Wiki is searched to find what you want. It's totally Pucktastic! type=search default= Enter your text here Wiki News The Sisters Grimm Wiki has changed hands and is now under new adminship. FireworksandChimpanzees is the new admin and bureacrat for the wiki. Feel free to drop her a message on her Message Wall, whether it be to discuss The Sisters Grimm, point out any changes that need to be made, if you need direction with what/how to edit, or even just to say hi. Along with the new adminship, the wiki has also been changed. The site's background has been added so it shows the front covers from all 9 books in the series (not including the Ultimate Guide); the site's graphic has been changed so it simply says 'The Sisters Grimm' in the top left corner; the favicon has been modified so it no longer displays that of Wikia, but a hand-print of the Scarlet Hand instead; forums have been enabled on the wiki to allow ease of discussion and to encourage a growing Grimm community and the Message Wall feature has been enabled to allow more easier discussions between users. Oh, and comments have been enabled on each article so you can talk freely about your favourite or least favourite moments with each character/ book or item. Have fun perusing and using the new features! Spoiler Alert Many of the articles on this Wiki contain information that reveals future plot-lines for the books, or for a character's development. For your ease of reading without revealing any info that you may not know, look out for this alert on pages which contain spoilers: 'Featured Video: (refresh page if you have difficulty loading or viewing it)' News on the Grimm Grapevine: *Michael Buckley will be present at a signing for his two succesful book series: The Sisters Grimm and N.E.R.D.S. 16:00:'' ''Michael Buckley - NERDS/SISTERS GRIMM - New Orleans, LA - Octavia Books (SIBA)'' '''When: ''Thu, 19 September, 16:00 – 17:00'' '' Where: '' ' Octavia Books, 513 Octavia Street, New Orleans, LA 70115 '' (map) ''' ''Description': 'Bookstore event (during SIBA) with readings, Q&A, and book signing (N.E.R.D.S and Sisters Grimm) September 19, 2013 4:00pm Octavia Books, 513 Octavia Street, New Orleans, LA 70115 *Happy 44th Birthday to Mr. Michael Buckley.' The Sisters Grimm Wiki wishes you a happy birthday and hopes your day is, well, Pucktastic! Or punk rock - whichever you prefer! *The ninth book in the Sisters Grimm series, Council of Mirrors is finally out! *On March 22nd, Michael posted on Twitter exciting news: "The Sisters Grimm Ultimate Guide! Edited by Puck and guaranteed to hold you over until Book 9!" Let's have our fingers crossed and hope that this new guide comes out soon! '''Create an Article' As a smorgasbord (ah, such a word befitting of Daphne) of information for all things related to The Sisters Grimm, this Wiki needs pages full of pucktastic information, and that's where you are needed! This Wiki can't be punk rock unless our information is totally gravy, so if there are any pages that need to be made, just type the title into the box below and get making! Click here to learn how to make a new page. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Not sure where to start? Check out ' ' for some tips or, if you are new to the wiki, click onto ' '. If you need direction for what to do, check out the community portal to see what this Grimm community is up to. If you're stuck, leave a message on FireworksandChimpanzees Message Wall (she's the site administrator) to help you get editing. Need help with what to create? Look through our ' ' and see if there's any page you can create. The polling station is open...cast your vote below! Who is your favourite character from the series? Puck Sabrina Grimm Daphne Grimm Relda Grimm Jacob Grimm Elvis Mr. Canis Snow White William Charming Mirror Queen of Hearts Other (if so, leave a message on the forum - the Wiki would love to know your views on any of the characters) Need help? Leave a message with the site administrator...... FireworksandChimpanzees (clicky on the link :) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse